U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,130, W. Reichardt et al., is incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a control apparatus, such as disclosed from German Pat. No. 1,125,718, for a fuel injection system in an externally ignited internal combustion engine. In the noted German patent, a system is proposed which has two different monostable multivibrators as timing elements; it is stated that the second mutlivibrator "prolongs" the injection time "in accordance with internal or external operating conditions of the internal combustion engine, and in particular in accordance with the coolant temperature or conditions prevailing at engine starting, for instance, by addition of a further period of time or a further quantity of fuel". In so doing, this additive enrichment preferably acts in accordance with temperature in the case of cold starting and engine warmup. Because under some conditions the warmup phase may last for a relatively long period of time, there may briefly be poor exhaust-emission values. In view of present and future exhaust regulations, it is accordingly necessary to control the emission of toxic substances reliably during the warmup phase as well.